1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a thin film transistor array panel, in which a gate driver is directly integrated.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device includes: a display panel including a plurality of pixels to display an image and a plurality of display signal lines connected to a switching element included in each pixel; a gate driver to output a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage to gate lines of the display signal lines, to turn the switching elements on and off; and a data driver to output a data voltage to data lines of the display signal lines, to apply the data voltage to the pixels through the turned on switching elements.
These gate driver and data driver may be mounted on the display panel as an integrated chip. However, to reduce the size of the display device and to improve productivity, the gate driver can be integrated in the display panel by forming it and the switching element during the same process.
The gate driver substantially includes a plurality of stages connected to each other as a shift register and arranged in a line, and wires transmitting various signals input to the stages. When these wires are crossed or disposed close to each other, static charges may generate a current. As a result, elements such as the wires or the thin film transistor may be damaged.
The above information is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.